Japanese patent application No. 60 142857 discloses a porous hydroxyapatite body which can contain water, aqueous sodium chloride solution, blood, and artificial blood plasma.
PCT/EP99/00684 discloses bone replacement materials which are biocompatible and osteoconductive. Osteoconduction is defined as growth of osteoblasts and bone regeneration, free of intermediate layers, on the surface of the body's own material or of introduced foreign material without their experiencing a change under bone growth.
The absence of osteoconduction is disadvantageous in these known materials. Osteoconduction is understood to mean an intervention, non-physiological in principle, into the tissue distribution of the body. Osteoinduction means initiating and stimulating bone growth in a region of tissue which contains bone tissue, in this connection the open-pore structure of a biomaterial.
A need exists for a simple and reliable process for the production of a bone material, in particular with an improved osteoinductivity.